Not Like Him
by LolaStolaColaOla
Summary: The world was no longer functioning the way it should've. But then again, when did it ever spin in perfect orbit? And why did they let her in here? Warning: contains... misplacement.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"I've already told you, I don't know. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Just like in the olden days, he carried an air of forbidding. Even in the situation he was in: Being held in the torture and interrogation quarters of operation within the Konohagakure intelligence division.

The place was under heavy surveillance as  
always. A few select, certified shinobi of the organization stood stone-still and blank-faced, lined up against the four walls of the cramped cell. In the middle sat Sasuke Uchiha whose wrist was shackled to the tables with a sturdy chain that nearly cut off his chakra supply fully.

It wasn't his lack of power that was making him feel oddly restless, though. It was a certain young woman who stood before him. A woman who insisted on asking him questions. The same questions over and over and over almost like...

He was still a part of the Leaf. Well he never truly had been. And he wasn't now.

She didn't look like she belong in this place. She stood firm, and her questions were solid. But his sharp ears could hear, or actually could NOT detect the fraction more of confidence that someone of her position needed. Sasuke didn't have to gaze at her for long to know she was a new member of this interrogation squad and she had just earned her place among the ranks. He knew that this had to be done type of test. The head man known as Ibiki had to be testing her, seeing how she would do with one of the most dangerous criminals known to ninja.

"I don't know, and I have no intention of remembering anytime soon." He would humor them then. He leaned back in the chair as far as the chain would let him.

Naruto had been chasing after this man it seemed for so, so long now. She almost held her breath when she knew she had to ask again.

"I think you do know. You know... everything. T-" She cut herself off when she felt her voice threatening to tremble. When she felt the urge to twiddle her thumbs. She'd been through too much training for this. This was what she was required to do and she would not appear weak. "There's... There's more to say than 'I don't know' when you've become affiliated with the arising organization known as the Akatsuki."

She was a naturally patient, loving, forgiving person who could never find it in her heart to hate someone. But this. She didn't understand -no matter how cold he'd become- how he was able to turn away from the only village that had loved him and then join an organization that was apparently hunting for those who possessed demon creatures. Jinchuriki like Naruto. His once best friend. It both disgusted and fascinated her. It wasn't a good kind if fascination, but one of fearful awe. With such a tender heart as hers, she had never been able to imagine what it was like to have such a cold blacked heart that she knew Sasuke Uchiha carried. As much as she both wanted and didn't want to, she could not look away. She continued to stare him down.

There was a shift in the stone cold seat. "Are you just going to stand there and continue staring at me?"

She didn't respond. Her eyes remained steady on his.

If the Leaf wasn't known for having such a strict questioning and interrogation bureau for so many years, Sasuke would've thought she ran out of tactics. He knew the worst had to be yet to come. But she still stood there as if she saw her reflection staring at his eyes. But sje was still the same cowering little Hyuga. Right now it was he that was defenseless, but she was scared. She had to be.

He almost wanted to smirk. This girl, flanked with murderous, strong and capable ninja, side by side with her comrades and armed with her own powerful chakra was still scared. He could see it.

Why did they let her in here?

"It's an honor that I may haunt your dreams at night, but if your method of interrogation is simply staring me down with those bloodline eyes of yours, you should realize by now. You won't get anywhere."

The interrogation shinobi along the walls shifted soundlessly. Still the head, Ibiki stood as still as a statue. His eyes never left the back of her head as he silently watched her.

Hinata's eyes narrowed if only in the slightest not exactly sure how she should respond to his taunting, if that's what he called it. Lately, everything had been out if wack. Everything. She was never the closest to him in the village, but Sasuke really wasn't the same. He'd changed drastically. Not in the criminal sense, but as a PERSON. It drove her crazy.

Because apparently, Naruto had changed too.

So they needed to find out.

"He's... He's been gone for a year." February 13th. What a bitter, not so sweet coincidence that tomorrow would make one full year since her world really began falling apart. With this her eye contact wavered just slightly. Days upon weeks upon months of those two words pounding, gnashing and tearing at her mind.

He's gone. He's gone.

It was the first time she'd said it out loud and her very own words sliding through her ear drums held a pain with no equivalent. The only thing that kept her alive today was hope. And this man sitting in front of her. So she steeled herself because it was the only chance she knew she had.

"He's been gone for a year now and he hasn't returned. He left for you. Left with no one by his side, and without a single word." It didnt make sense because it wasn't like him. "I know he's still alive. And I know YOU know." Her trembling fists balled. "Tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is."

A smirk slowly developed on Ibiki's lips. He knew that once Uzumaki was involved there was no thorns amongst the bushels of life Hinata wouldn't plow through. They would find him.


End file.
